Tools for disassembling roofs and similar structures while preserving components for reuse have been known since at least the end of the 19th century. The tools usually include a fork-like base attached to a handle. The base has a pair of spaced-apart prongs adapted to straddle a beam, joist, pallet, rafter, roof stringer, stud, or similar support member in such a manner that the prongs are positioned below flooring or roofing boards which are nailed or otherwise fastened to their underlying support member. The handle is adapted to pivot the base when the handle is manually depressed, thereby prying the flooring or roofing boards from the support member.
One such tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,559,976 which relates to a wrecking bar having a handle portion and a board-engaging head which includes spaced arms for engaging a board at opposite sides of a supporting beam in order to pry the board away from the supporting beam. While the wrecking bar is adapted to remove boards, it is not adapted to remove large sheets of plywood and other sheet-like building materials which are commonly used in modern day construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,003 discloses a similar tool in the form of a ripping bar having arms which extend outwardly from an associated handle. The arms are placed under a wall board in such a manner that the depression of the handle will cause the arms to pry the wall board free of underlying studding without splitting the wall board. While the ripping bar is adapted to remove boards, it is not adapted to remove large sheets of plywood and other sheet-like building materials which are commonly used in modern day construction.
Other similar tools are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 195,412; 857,077; 1,309,734; 1,343,862; and 1,517,591. Like the tools disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,559,976 and 2,680,003, the tools disclosed in these additional patents are not equipped to remove large sheets of plywood and other sheet-like building materials which are commonly used in modern day construction.